Shogun Pass
Shogun Pass is the home country for the Dark Wolf race. It is bordered by Corinth in the East, Sundirria in the West and Argonia in the North. Dark Wolves do not tolerate any type of traveler or tourist entering their territory, they need the Kings permission for them to enter Shogun Pass. Shogun Pass doesn't have much of a religion, the country mainly consists of civilians who are athiests and non-beli evers of ANY type of religion. Some nations such as the Sundirrians and the Humans have a large prejudice against Shogun Pass and the Dark Wolves. There are many reasons why the other nations don't like Shogun Pass and the Dark Wolves. One of the reasons is that their laws and conducts are "All Wrong" and don't meet the appropriate standards of the Empire, and that they are an "athiest country with no beliefs whatsoever, they only believe in themselves". Many conflicts and wars have been started with the Humans and the Sundrrians, but mostly the Humans. The Humans said they had enough of the Dark Wolves and their nation starting wars with them so they had to take the nessassary action against the Dark Wolves. A massive cult of knights called the Crusaders were sent to Shogun Pass to slay all the Dark Wolves and "clean" the country from all sinister evil. The Shadow Elves decided to help the Dark Wolves and Shogun Pass against the crusaders so they sent Necromancers to deal with them. Although necromancy is banned in the realm, they had no choice but to send them to deal with the situation. History Shogun Pass was found in 231 BC, by a Dark Wolf named Nane Pol. Nane built many buildings, and started inviting people from other countries. Their tools were mainly stone, to build houses, wood, to build sharp items or to be used for constructive purposes and certain types of metal, such as bronze, steel or iron. They also had rocks, cotton, wool, plastic and even wolf fur. The city of Shogun Pass soon become populated with up to over 8,000 residents, and it was such a nice place, people from all of the world would come down just to visit, or even to stay. But, there was a problem, the Crusaders were going to attack, because, since so many people were living there, they could just imagine how many slaves or workers they could use to build weapons, bombs, veichles and recuritment facilities, so, in about 294 BC, the Crusaders had a war, which is now called the Crusade War I, and the Dark Wolves won, but then, they attacked once more in 327 BC, and they had another war called Crusade War II, and the Dark Wolves won again. But then, they attacked a final time in 421, where they won, and took over the land. But then, a few years after, a swarm of Deer attacked the village, which lead the Dark Wolves, who eat the Deer AND killed every crusader. Throughout the wars, 2,367 Dark Wolves died, but during the DWS (Dark Wolf Swarm), 9,543 Crusaders died/were eaten. The land is currently being ruled by Darraka, and has over 23,000,000 Dark Wolves now residing there. Culture Dark Wolven culture is similar to Medieval European culture. Clothing and Armour Poor Dark Wolves mainly wear pelts of fur skinned off of animals such as Lions, Bears and even other Dark Wolves, to keep them warm during the cold weather. Rich citizens of Shogun Pass will wear a Toga or a velvet robe with no sleeves and their trousers consist of green silk trousers. Alot of Dark Wolven clothing are known to be robes, but warrior Wolves will wear bronze armour. Food Dark Wolven food cuisines are the least most popular in the whole realm. It consists of Deer and other consumable animals combined onto a plate along with some Sundirrian spices and Elven leaves to boost the flavour. There are alot of species in the wild that they eat, such as Nord, Deer and Storn, although only some types of Dark Wolves eat certain creatures. National Symbol The National Symbol for Shogun Pass is the eye of Lord Darraka. Nobody knows the reason why Darraka's eye was chosen for the national symbol, some people believe the reason is because when he was very young, he was infected with the Beye Virus and his eye had a very bleek appearance. Music Music in Shogun Pass is mostly evil folk music, combined with a number of musical instuments like the Trang. A Trang is the Dark Wolven instrument played by musicians all over Shogun Pass and is a very recongnisable musical instrument all over the realm. It is an eight stringed instument which is played using the technique of picking the strings. Education The standards of education in Shogun Pass is quite average, it isn't the best, but it will get anybody to lead on something else in their lives such as Alchemy (which is a very hard topic in education to learn). Basics of mathematics, english and writing, language studies, realm perspectives and other topics of education in Shogun Pass, is easily covered in the system. Dark Wolves who wish to improve their knowledge and understanding of basic topics, usually try to find a university which offers harder topics to learn, such as in Corinth or Valenwood. Relations within the Province *The Humans hate the Dark Wolves. *The Nords dislike the Dark Wolves. *The Elves are neutral with the Dark Wolves. *The Shadow Elves are allies with the Dark Wolves. *The Sundirrians dislike the Dark Wolves. *The Orc are neutral with the Dark Wolves. *The Dreakhorras are neutral with the Dark Wolves. Category:Locations